House of Villains (My Version)
This is my original idea of a matter when the House of Mouse is being taken over by villains. This time, they're taking over a nightclub I was told to watch over! VILLAINS *Skeletor (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Maximus IQ and Minimus (Atomic Betty) *Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Rumble, and Ravage (Transformers) *Doctor Doom, Venom, M.O.D.O.K., and Crimson Dynamo (Marvel Comics) *Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, and Rito Revolto (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Tobe (Pucca: Funny Love) *Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) *Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard (Yin Yang Yo!) *Joker and Harley Quinn (Batman) *Plankton and the Flying Dutchman (Spongebob Squarepants) *Ambassador Hell/Garagaranda, Dr. Shinigami/Ikadevil, Black Shogun/Hiruchameleon, King Dark, Apollo Geist, General Shadow, Shadow Moon, and General Jark (Kamen Rider franchise) *Sea Hag and Bluto (Popeye) *Chucky (Child's Play) *Darkrai (Pokemon) *Kurata (Digimon: Data Squad) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Grapefruit (The Annoying Orange) *Voltar, Doktor Frogg, Red Menace, and Doomageddon (League of Super Evil) *Douchey McNitpick and Dr. Insano (ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com) *Chow, Ratso, and Finn (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races) *Sylvester Sneakly (Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) *MGM Lion(MGM Studios)*the roaring lion of the logo scared me witless when I was young *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale(Rocky and Bullwinkle) *Count Olaf (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) *Pinky and the Brain (Pinky and the Brain) *Francis Buxton (Pee-Wee's Big Adventure) *Frank Barone (Everybody Loves Raymond) *Al Capone, Bonnie, Clyde, Gertrude Baniszewski, a spider, and a sasquatch (real-life) IT'S OUR HOUSE NOW! LYRICS: Script: Friday the 13th......something unknown occured in this location... ME: Ok, everybody, now there is a change of pace... MAXIMUS IQ: Lights out! ME: Huh?! SKELETOR: Right you are, Gameking18! It's 2012, you know, and with just the right touch! Song: SKELETOR: This could be quite the place. MAXIMUS IQ: Full of grinning, happy faces. RITA REPULSA: Hanging out! LORD ZEDD: Feeling fine! MEGATRON: Where everyone's a friend of mine! MAXIMUS IQ: Inside this evil joint... DOCTOR DOOM: Every guest gets to the point! SKELETOR, MAXIMUS IQ, MEGATRON, RITA REPULSA, LORD ZEDD, and DOCTOR DOOM: This day will live in infamy!(Clock strikes 13) MEGATRON: The House of Gameking18 is history! SKELETOR, MAXIMUS IQ, MEGATRON, RITA REPULSA, LORD ZEDD, and DOCTOR DOOM: It's our house now! It's our house now! GOLDAR, RITO REVOLTO, AL CAPONE, DEXTER, CHUCKY, APOLLO GEIST, RATSO, FINN, CHOW, VENOM, SEA HAG, and GENERAL JARK: It's the best you can't ignore! VOLTAR, DOKTOR FROGG, RED MENACE, DOOMAGEDDON, DARKRAI, and FLYING DUTCHMAN: Shut the windows! Lock the doors! ALL VILLAINS: It's our house now! SOUNDWAVE, STARSCREAM, THUNDERCRACKER, SKYWARP, RUMBLE, RAVAGE, and COUNT OLAF: Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs! DOKTOR FROGG, CARL THE EVIL COCKROACH WIZARD, DICK DASTARDLY, and MUTTLEY: Join the Rabbing-Rousing crowd! GRAPEFRUIT, KURATA, DARTH VADER, HIRUCHAMELEON, and DOOMAGEDDON: It's our house now! GARAGARANDA and IKADEVIL: We're the coolest tokusatsu fighters fit in so perfectly! MUMM-RA: Every evil king gets due respect!(transforms) KING DARK: Love your work! TOBE: You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me! SKELETON KING: You had your fun! JOKER and HARLEY QUINN: You made your play! ALL VILLAINS: But every rodent has his day! RUMBLE, GRAPEFRUIT, RED MENACE, and MUTTLEY: It's our house now! DOUCHEY McNITPICK, BLUTO, M.O.D.O.K., and MINIMUS: Down and dirty! DARKRAI, MGM LION, A SPIDER, KING DARK, PLANKTON, JOKER, HARLEY QUINN, FRANK BARONE, and FLYING DUTCHMAN: It's our house now! VOLTAR, CRIMSON DYNAMO, SYLVESTER SNEAKLY, ROBBIE ROTTEN, and DOOMAGEDDON: Feeling hearty! DOCTOR DOOM: What a place for torturing humans! RAVAGE, TOBE, and SHADOW MOON: Things are better! SKELETON KING: Off with their heads! ALL VILLAINS: It's our house now! APOLLO GEIST: What a party! ALL VILLAINS: Join the fun with no regrets! Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed! RITA REPULSA: Don't even think about it! DOCTOR DOOM: Game over, Gameking18! MEGATRON: Hit the road, Gameking18! SKELETOR: Take a hike, Gameking18! SKELETOR: EVERYBODY! ALL VILLAINS: It's our house now! And don't bother coming back! It's our house now! SKELETOR: One more time! ALL VILLAINS: It's our house now! And don't bother coming back! It's our house now! (All of the villains laugh after I get kicked out!) Script: ME: I gotta have a plan to bust right back in, and put a stop to this mess before it's too late! Fun Great Super of DF1998 Russian Style of Best Classic Funie (2014) Category:Supervillians Category:Parodies Category:Musicals Category:War Category:Enemies Category:House of Mouse Reference